


【伉俪】爱情是从上床开始的（4）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】爱情是从上床开始的（4）

 

朴珍荣是被身体里的阵阵燥热感弄醒的，迷迷糊糊睁开眼认出是酒店房间，动作弄醒了旁边的人，抬头对上了林在范满是担忧的眼神。  
   
“还好吗？”林在范伸手拨开了他前额被汗湿的刘海儿。  
   
朴珍荣努努嘴没说话，当然不好，一点儿都不好，后穴湿哒哒的不舒服，空气里已经溢出了焦糖味，这人却还问自己还好吗。  
   
“不舒服？”  
   
林在范用手掌覆盖住朴珍荣后颈的腺体，轻柔地吻了上去。  
   
空气中的冰美式味和焦糖味相互纠缠达到了中和的作用，床上的两个人越吻越情动，朴珍荣不知不觉搂上了林在范的脖子，林在范按着朴珍荣的后颈吻得愈发地深。  
   
林在范放开了有些缺氧的朴珍荣，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，红扑扑的脸颊，仰着白嫩的脖颈望着他，只觉得自己脑子里名为理智的那根弦瞬间断了。

   
翻身压上朴珍荣，脱尽了自己身上的衣物，拉着他的双手束缚到了头顶，有些急切地亲吻着他的耳侧，脖颈，锁骨，又碰了碰他软糯的双唇，原本的清凉的薄荷音，在此刻变为染上情欲低沉沙哑的声音，听得朴珍荣不自觉溢出一声难耐的呻吟。  
   
“宝贝，没办法了。”  
 

细碎的吻落在白嫩的皮肤上，留下星星点点显眼的痕迹，朴珍荣仰着头发出微弱的呻吟声。虽说这是他名义上的男朋友，可除了第一次，就没再有什么过分亲密的接触，连接吻都是奢侈。贝齿咬着下唇不想让自己呻吟出声，林在范看他咬的用力掐住了他的下巴。  
   
“别咬嘴唇。”  
   
朴珍荣摇了摇头，紧闭双眼，林在范皱了皱眉，吻住了他以防这人自虐。林在范的吻技轻而易举地让朴珍荣张开了嘴，灵活的舌头舔了舔他上颚，勾着他的舌头交缠，朴珍荣只觉得思绪越来越不清楚，情不自禁地配合着在自己身上作乱的人。  
   
林在范一只手玩弄着朴珍荣胸前的红樱，仅仅是轻轻地触碰，身下的人就难耐的发出压抑的声音，小巧的乳头在他手里被弄得挺立起来，朴珍荣细微的呻吟声像猫一样挠得他心里发痒，手上的动作加重了些。  
   
“啊……”  
   
夹杂着疼痛的快感让朴珍荣不受控地喊出了声音，后穴分泌的液体濡湿了身下的床单。

林在范俯下身舔了一下他的肚脐往上又含住他小巧的乳头，舌头蹭过敏感的乳尖引起朴珍荣一阵颤栗快感让他不自觉挺着胸口往林在范嘴里送。  
   
“嗯啊…另外那边……”  
   
林在范意识到朴珍荣此刻已经被情欲所控，摸向他身后的穴口，沾了一手液体，捏住了他另一边乳首，朴珍荣的呻吟也愈发不受控制。  
   
“啊啊…你…你摸摸后面……”  
   
朴珍荣拉着林在范的手探向自己身后早已汁水淋漓的小穴，林在范眸色深了深，将人翻了个身让他跪趴在床上，一张一合到这水光的后穴一览无遗地展露在他眼前。  
试探性地伸进两根手指，omega的体质很好地容纳了进去，穴内的软肉吸附着手指，林在范只觉得气血往下涌，空气中冰美式的味道也越来越浓郁，惹得朴珍荣更加动情，寻着本能向后伸着小手探向林在范胯间已经挺立起来的性器，葱白的手指撸动着alpha的性器。  
   
林在范俯下身舔吻着朴珍荣敏感的后颈处，后穴增加到三根手指进出着，带出了阵阵水声，过于理解的动作刺激得朴珍荣绷直了背脊，叫着射了出来，高潮过后没有力气撑在床上，林在范将人抱进了怀里，吻了吻他汗湿的额头。  
朴珍荣后穴紧贴着林在范的性器，湿热的感觉让他觉得有些失控，发情期的omega也急需满足，握着他的性器撑着自己的身体就想往下坐。  
   
林在范怕伤到他，及时扶住了他的腰，后穴一点一点吞着粗大的性器，omega充分的润滑作用下，林在范开始慢慢加快了动作，掐着朴珍荣的腰抽插着，后入骑乘的姿势让性器顶到了最深处。  
   
“唔…啊啊啊……太…太深了……轻…轻点儿…轻点儿……”  
   
林在范放慢动作双手伸向他身前，一只手撸动着朴珍荣胯下的性器，一只手捏着他的乳首，身上各个敏感处被刺激着，后穴的润滑也越流越多，有些不满足林在范的动作，遵循本能配合着他的动作晃动着臀部。林在范感觉到他的动作将人转了个身面冲向他。  
   
“你快点儿……”  
   
朴珍荣咬着下唇，满是情欲地眼睛看着他，双手捧住林在范的脸，吻上了他的唇。林在范立刻大开大合地操干起来，朴珍荣搂住他的脖子，趴在他耳边呻吟着，温热的气息洒在耳畔，气氛变得更加缠绵。  
   
“嗯啊啊……不…快…太快了…唔……不行了……”

“刚刚是你要快点儿的宝贝。”  
   
温热的内壁给尽了充足的润滑，聚集到一处的快感让林在范控制不住地加快了速度，朴珍荣已经两眼迷离，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地听不清说了什么。林在范抬起他的下巴让他看着自己，  
   
“宝贝看清楚我是谁？”  
   
朴珍荣眨了眨眼，所有的注意力都沉浸在体内灭顶的快感中，“林…林在范…唔啊……好大…太…太深了……”  
 

林在范突然加快了速度，手上摸着他的敏感点，朴珍荣双手用力掐着林在范的胳膊射了出来，瘫在他怀里喘息着。

林在范安抚地捏了捏他的后颈，朴珍荣敏感的缩了缩，不由自主的收缩了后穴，感到身体内性器的跳动，朴珍荣的身体抖了一下，由深处又开始分泌着液体，想埋在后穴的性器可以动一动，挪动了一下臀部，林在范了然地托着他的屁股开始慢慢抽插起来。  
粗大的性器摩擦过后穴内的所有敏感点，还不断地往更深处顶弄，朴珍荣由小声的呻吟慢慢变大。

   
林在范把人放平躺在床上，看着他满是情欲表情，附身吻住朴珍荣已经红肿得想要出血的双唇，细碎的呻吟声流露在两人唇齿之间，来不及咽下的津液顺着朴珍荣漂亮的下颌流到脖颈上。  
   
林在范直起身，看着他仿佛是在欣赏自己留下的痕迹，朴珍荣感受到他赤裸的目光抬起胳膊挡住了脸，林在范见此轻笑了一下，拉过他的手放在嘴边亲了亲，下身却不留情地更快速用力地顶进深处，每次又整根抽出，朴珍荣来不及感觉羞耻又沉浸在无边的性爱中。  
 

“啊啊啊…不…不行不要……呜呜呜……”  
   
性器顶到一处柔软的地方，像千万个小嘴吸吮着头部，林在范知道那是生殖腔，突如其来的快感刺激得他想要缴械，看着朴珍荣已经被操哭的样子，最后还是退出了点快速抽插了几下射在了他腿上，朴珍荣也哭着又射了出来。  
   
林在范皱着眉看着已经昏睡过去朴珍荣叹了口气抱着人去清理，等着下一次发情热的到来。  
   
-  
   
   
发情热前两次来势凶猛，朴珍荣以前又一直用抑制剂，反应就更加明显，只觉得这两天过的昏天地暗，除了吃饭睡觉就是做爱，已经累的不行，脑子里不想再要了，可身体始终不够满足，到后来嗓子哑得只能轻声哼哼，一边做一边趴在林在范肩上哭，嘴里不断说着不要了不要了，可停下来过一阵又空虚得不行，只能红着眼看着林在范。  
   
林在范当然心疼得不行，头一次觉得做爱不是什么好事，爽是真的，累也是真的，不光朴珍荣耗费体力，他也一样。朴珍荣浑身上下已经都布满了紫红的吻痕看着有些触目惊心，这人皮肤白嫩，本就容易留印子，这下不知道什么时候才好，看着身边睡得不安稳的人林在范叹了口气。

朴珍荣醒来只觉着身上哪儿都疼，空气里弥漫着两人信息素的味道，床单不知道换了多少次，每次醒来都没有旖旎后的痕迹。  
林在范不在房间，与生俱来对alpha的依赖感涌上心头，眼眶一下子就红了，林在范刚回来就看见床上的人愣愣地坐在那里，眼睛红得跟兔子一样。

   
“醒了宝贝，怎么了？”  
   
林在范放下买来的午饭，坐到床边把人搂进怀里，朴珍荣发情期的好处就是对他没有一点儿抗拒。  
   
怀里的人摇了摇垂着的小脑袋，抬起头，“饿了…”  
   
两人吃着午饭，林在范算着时间，正想着过了快四个小时是不是下次发情热会久一点到，可抬头就看见朴珍荣脸上泛着不正常的潮红，吃饭的速度越来越慢，手上的筷子也快要拿不住了。  
   
“想要了？”  
   
朴珍荣点了点头，有些难耐地扭动了一下臀部，后穴流出的黏腻感更加明显。  
   
林在范拿过他手里的餐盒，吻了吻他的侧脸，把人放躺下，一只手探向后穴，隐秘的地方湿成一片，捏了捏他柔软的臀瓣，两根手指伸进已经湿软的后穴内，  
   
“唔…啊啊……”  
   
“难受了为什么不说？”  
   
“嗯啊…不…不想做……”  
   
情欲硬是逼得朴珍荣说话染上了奶音，带着委屈的声音听得林在范有些犹豫，可眼下用抑制剂也发挥不了作用。  
将人抱坐在自己腿上，性器顶在后穴处，松软的穴口一张一合迫不及待地要把巨物含进去，朴珍荣的身体这两天已经很好地适应了林在范尺寸。  
   
连续几天的性爱已经变成单纯地解决生理问题，麻木地承受着一波又一波快感。对林在范来说，朴珍荣虽然对他有无尽的诱惑，可他更心疼朴珍荣被情欲折磨得筋疲力尽。  
   
心疼地亲了亲他红肿的眼睛，“宝贝，快过去了。”  
 

听着林在范温柔的声线，眼里氤氲了更多的不知为快感还是委屈的泪水，伸出白嫩的两只胳膊圈住了林在范的脖子。  
林在范将人抱到床边，半站半跪在床边后入地插进更深处。  
   
“嗯啊…好深…唔啊……啊这…这样…好…好累……”  
   
朴珍荣基本上没什么体力，完全靠林在范半搂抱的姿势才能站住，温热的气息喷洒在敏感的耳蜗，情难自禁地想更贴近身后的人，空气中满是两人混合的信息素味，被焦糖味中和后的冰美式味犹如催情剂一般的存在。  
   
林在范本着快点儿做完让朴珍荣休息的想法动作便越来越快，朴珍荣只觉得自己被顶得意识模糊，搂抱住朴珍荣纤细的腰以防这人站不住。  
   
这两天高度的性爱下来，朴珍荣光洁的后背都已经布满吻痕，林在范皱了皱眉，手上撸动朴珍荣性器的速度和抽插的频率都加快了。  
   
“啊啊啊……你…嗯啊……”  
   
林在范捞过高潮后差点儿跪在地上的人放在了床上，没等他缓过高潮的余韵又开始下一轮。  
   
“嗯啊…啊呜呜…好累……”朴珍荣摇了摇头，感觉自己已经有些神志不清。  
   
“宝贝，快了，乖。”

   
性器不断地顶进更深处的地方，头部顶到生殖腔口，那里已经打开了一个小口，朴珍荣回归了些理智，意识到林在范要干什么有些抗拒，推着他的肩膀摇着头，  
   
“不…不要…林在范…那里不行……”  
   
   
林在范本来不想插进去，可听到朴珍荣的拒绝，alpha的占有欲爆发了，一下一下更猛烈地顶着那个小口，毫不留情地将头部顶进生殖腔内，比后穴更为紧致的那处刺激得他头皮发麻，朴珍荣在他插进生殖腔的那一刻就射了出来，泪腺也爆发了，咬着林在范的肩膀用力到像要出血的样子，身体里分不清是疼还是爽，分不清对他到底是抱有怎样的感情，当下为了阻止他永久标记，有些口不择言，

   
“啊啊啊…林…林在范…你如果敢…你会后悔的……”朴珍荣看向他，眼眶通红，氤氲着水汽，却无比清醒地说着。  
   
林在范看着朴珍荣，冷静一下，最终还是没有永久标记。

   
   
   
等他们回国已经是bambam他们回去的一周后了，原本可以早两天，林在范怕朴珍荣体力恢复不过来硬是多呆了两天。  
   
回国之后用林在范的话说就是和谐又怪异，两人在朴珍荣发情期间的疯狂后，他觉得他们之间任何余温都没有，不是说发情期后的omega一段时间也会很黏alpha吗？  
朴珍荣不说黏他，反倒开始早出晚归，一问就是耽误了一周的工作，很忙。林在范一如既往地和他求亲求抱，偶尔朴珍荣也会接受了，但他只觉得有说不上来的奇怪，不挨打反倒不习惯。  
大概是因为他不顾朴珍荣反抗硬是顶进了生殖腔，林在范确实差点而失控是他不好，可想起朴珍荣赤红着眼说如果他永久标记他会后悔的这句话怎么想始终在他心里都是个别扭的地方。  
   
林在范这几天不比朴珍荣闲，他旷工那几天的拍摄，先前有人替了他，现在要帮人家都补回来了。想要找时间和朴珍荣谈一谈，奈何时间一再错开，他一早要去拍摄，朴珍荣却因为加班熬夜画稿在睡觉，他晚上回来了，朴珍荣又说在工作室加班。  
   
就此现状，林在范好几天也没个好脸色，长相本就清冷疏离，这一下子社里更鲜少有人找他说话了。  
段宜恩是知道林在范跟着朴珍荣出差了，有些不解他这是怎么了，再来朴珍荣最近和自己的联系好像多了起来，可提起林在范又左右顾而言他。  
正想着，便收到了朴珍荣的消息，  
   
   
“宜恩哥，好久没见了，今天晚上吃个饭吗？”  
   
“好，你把时间地址发给我。”  
   
然而段宜恩不知道的是，林在范十分钟后收到了朴珍荣的回复拒绝了他今天晚上要谈谈的提议。  
 

 

   
TBC.


End file.
